Haunted
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Maura is there for Jane when the nightmares about Hoyt get to be too much. Maura/Jane


**Disclaimer - **I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Maura Isles jerked awake when she heard sobs right next to her. Jane was apparently having a nightmare. "Wake up, Jane," The medical examiner whispered.

Jane didn't hear. "Get away from me, Hoyt!" she screamed in her sleep. Although he was locked up on death row, Hoyt still haunted her.

"Wake up!" Maura yelled. She gently shook her girlfriend awake and turned on the light. Jane woke up sobbing. She turned fear filled eyes towards Maura. "Hoyt's trying to kill me!"

"Hoyt isn't trying to kill you. Remember, he's on death row. He'll never be able to hurt you again," Maura comforted. She brushed back Jane's hair.

"No, he was trying to kill me. He wanted my hands," a panicked Jane answered, choking back even more sobs.

"He can't hurt you anymore. You were just having a nightmare. Go back to sleep. You're okay, Jane." Maura shifted around and began rubbing Jane's back to calm her down. She also wiped the tears off her girlfriend's face.

"Don't leave me, Maura," pleaded Jane. The nightmare was screwing her up. She'd probably regret unloading on her girlfriend like this in the morning. She wasn't usually this vulnerable.

"I'm never going to leave you. I love you." Maura gave her an encouraging smile. She meant it. She wasn't going to let Jane go, ever, if she could help it.

"Love you, too. I'm okay now." It was a lie, but she wasn't about to let Maura know how horrible she felt right now. Jane turned away from Maura and tried to go back to sleep.

A worried Maura stared at her back. "We're going to talk in the morning." She wasn't about to let Jane avoid the topic.

"Whatever." Jane didn't want to talk about Hoyt. She didn't even want to think about Hoyt. And she wasn't about to let him get to her again.

"Night." Maura turned off the light and lay back down. She fell asleep rather quickly. However, Jane was still awake by the time she went to sleep again.

When Maura woke up, she heard the TV on in the living room. She got up and went out there, only to find Jane was watching the news.

"Good morning!" Jane sounded chipper, but Maura wasn't buying it. There were dark circles under her girlfriend's eyes. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"Morning. How are you feeling today?" Maura asked. She braced herself for a lie.

"I'm feeling great. Joe and I watched infomercials pretty much all night. I found a few things we might want, but decided to run them across your first." Jane gave her a fake smile.

"Sounds good, but don't lie to me, Jane. I know you. You don't have to be strong. Hoyt is still haunting you." Maura joined her girlfriend on the couch.

""I don't want to talk about Hoyt. I'm over it, Maura." Jane was still lying, but she couldn't tell her girlfriend her fears.

"Jane, stop lying. Hoyt is on death row, but you're still terrified he's going to get you. I told you before that you don't have to be worried. He can't get out of prison. He will never touch you again." Maura hugged her.

Jane sighed. "I know he can't get out and try and get me anymore, but the nightmares won't stop. And I just want them to. I'm sick of thinking about Hoyt."

"I'll protect you. Also, I think you should see a therapist." Maura cringed in preparation for the inevitable rejection of that idea.

"I don't know, Maura. I don't want to be in therapy. What if they tell me I'm crazy?" Jane had been forced into therapy after Hoyt's initial attack, and she had hated every second of it. She had been thrilled once therapy was over and she was cleared to go back to work.

"You're not crazy. You were just traumatized by a sociopath who has a vendetta against you. There's nothing wrong with that. I don't care that you're showing your vulnerability. Will you please see a therapist, for me? I'll even find you the best therapist on Boston." Maura smiled at her.

She signed and gave in. Jane could never say no to Maura. "Fine. I'll go to therapy. But only to make you happy."

"Thank you. Now let's go back to bed. It's the weekend, and I want to enjoy it." Maura hoped to get Jane got some sleep, too.

Jane grinned and grabbed Maura's hand. They rushed back to their bedroom.

Jane had only nightmare about Hoyt the rest of the weekend. Maura spooned her and wouldn't let go. She kept her girlfriend's nightmares away.

Hoyt would forever haunt Jane Rizzoli, but Maura, therapy, and her family would help there. Jane wasn't going to be alone in this, and she never would be.

She was lucky to have such a great girlfriend and family.


End file.
